Code: Ponies1506
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: La reina Chrysalis ha robado los Elementos de la Harmonía. Las Mane Six los recuperarán, pero no en su dimensión... sino en otra. PRIMERA HISTORIA CON MI NUEVO OC (DESCRIPCIÓN EN MI BIO). Calificado de T por violencia y lenguaje. Easter egg en el título del crossover!
1. Cap 1: En marcha!

**Hallo alle! Aquí traigo un nuevo crossover, pero esta vez será entre My Little Pony y Code Lyoko (no es que sepa mucho sobre MLP, así que he visto varios capítulos para ver de que va la cosa). Aquí saldrá por primera vez mi OC Trevor (¿Buscas la descripción? Mira en mi bio).**

 **Calificado de T por violencia y lenguaje (probablemente en el futuro cambiará a M por… Ahem… prefiero no spoilear)**

 **MLP y CL pertenecen a Hasbro y Moonscoop.**

Las Mane Six fueron llamadas ante Celestia por un asunto muy importante.

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí.-Comenzó Celestia. Ella les enseñó la caja de los Elementos de la Harmonía, que estaba vacía.-Me han contado que la reina Chrysalis ha robado los Elementos de la Harmonía.-Y los seis ponies soltaron un grito ahogado.

-¡Oh, buñuelos de manzana!-Gritó Applejack, dando un golpe al suelo con su pata-¡Otra vez no!-

-Espera, ¿QUÉ? ¿Chrysi ha robado los Elementos? ¿Por qué ella haría algo así?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Desafortunadamente, no sé la razón del robo, pero ella se ha llevado los Elementos junto con su ejército de Changelings a otra dimensión.-

-Osea, que quieres que nosotras los traigamos de vuelta, ¿verdad?- preguntó Applejack.

-Exacto, Applejack.-

-Vale, pero ¿dónde se supone que tenemos que buscarla si está en otra dimensión?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-En el área restringida de la Gran Biblioteca, hay un libro de hechizos muy potente que os garantizará la entrada a otras dimensiones. Coged el libro, y acabad con la reina Chrysalis.-Ordenó Celestia.

-¡Ya la habéis oído, en marcha!-Y Applejack salió galopando con los otros cinco ponies.

-¡Twilight! Te advierto de que Chrysalis podría haberse aliado con una entidad poderosa de la otra dimensión. ¡No deberías correr riesgos!¡Ten cuidado!-

-¡Cojo mi cuerda!-Dijo Applejack, girando una esquina a toda pastilla.

-¡Me llevaré mis pasteles!-Gritó Pinkie Pie.

Con una nueva misión entre manos, los seis ponies cogieron el libro y fueron a la biblioteca de Twilight.

-¿Vais a otra dimensión?-Preguntó Spike, casi sorprendido.

-¡Si, la reina Chrysalis y sus Changelings se han llevado los Elementos de la Harmonía, y nosotras los vamos a recuperar!-

-¿Puedo ir?-

-Lo siento, pero… No puedes correr peligro y menos si vas con nosotras a otra dimensión. Te quedarás aquí.-

-Espero que no tengamos que luchar. Luchar es malo…-Dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Si no, voy a meterles tan duro que van a salir volando hasta donde sea!-Dijo Rainbow.

-Por favor, querida, guárdalo para la otra dimensión.-Dijo Rarity-¿Twilight, estás lista?-

-¡Casi!-Twilight examinó tres libros que tenía delante-Veamos… Libro de hechizos, hechizos avanzados, primeros auxilios…-

-¿Primeros auxilios?-repitó Pinkie Pie, extrañada.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo debes socorrer a alguien.-Y Twilight guardó las cosas en sacos de arpillera.

-Emm… ¿estás segura de que esto funcionará, Twilight?-Preguntó Rarity, mirando los símbolos del libro de hechizos.

-Claro, pero ¿y si el aire está envenenado o algo así?-Anadió Rainbow.

-No sé, pero la reina Chrysalis no iría a lugares con atmósferas contaminadas.-

-Bien, el hechizo se llama "Wingardium Codex Lyokius Teleportium", o al menos, el nombre de la dimensión a la que ella se fue.-Twilight cerró los ojos, pronunció el hechizo y un flash de luz se llevó a los 6 ponies de allí.

 **Eso es todo por hoy. En Tras la máscara, el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más en salir, ya que estoy a punto de acabar los exámenes y necesito tiempo para estudiar. R &R!**


	2. Cap 2: Don't fk with me, changeling!

-...Y el doctor dice: ¡no fui yo, fueron mis herramientas quirúrgicas!-Dijo Odd, riendo.

-¿Odd, podrías dejar de contar chistes mientras comemos?-Preguntó Trevor-Un día de estos te vas a ahogar con las patatas fritas, coño.

-¡Nah, si no me va a pasar nada!-Contestó Odd, mentiéndose más patatas en la boca y tragándolas-¡Y era un buen chiste!

-Como sea.-Y Ulrich cambió el tema de la conversación-¿Os habéis fijado que XANA no ha atacado durante bastante tiempo?

-¡Si, no ha lanzado ataques, ni ha activado torres!-Añadió Yumi.

-Yo tampoco creo que esté patrullando con los Bloques todo el día.-Aelita se rascó la cabeza-¿Creéis que está planeando algo?

-No lo sé, pero el silencio es misterioso.-Y Jeremy miró en su portátil si se había dejado algún aviso del superescaneo. Viendo que estaba todo limpio, lo cerró y lo guardó en su mochila.

-Relajaos, chicos.-Y Odd le comenzó a explicar otro chiste a Trevor con la boca llena, haciendo que él se pusiera muy cabreado-Aprovechad que XANA está fuera de servicio y os tomáis unas vacaciones.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, COMO NO TE CALLES, TE JURO QUE TE ABRO TU CABEZA Y TE FOLL…

-T, cálmate.-Dijo Ulrich-Odd, cierra la boca, que las patatas se te salen de la boca y estás quedándote muy delgado…

-¡Te lo he dicho un billón de veces!-Recriminó Odd, señalando al alemán-¡Y no estoy delgado, estoy esbelto!

-Que te lo crees. ¡Tus notas están más gordas que tú, pero no llegarás a su peso! Yo creo que la leche de tu papá entró por el culo de tu mamá y quedó como una manchita marrón en las sábanas…-Y Odd quedó humillado ante Trevor, quien había provocado la risa de su mesa.

De repente, el portátil de Jeremy comenzó a pitar. El superdotado lo abrió rápidamente y miró el aviso. Pensó que sería una torre activada, pero era un aviso de entidades desconocidas en Lyoko.

-Woah, esto es raro.-Dijo Jeremy, apagando la alarma y guardando el ordenador.

-¿XANA ha vuelto a atacar?-Preguntó Yumi.

-No, pero el superescáner ha detectado anormalidades en Lyoko.

-¿Qué tipo de anormalidades?-Preguntó Aelita.

-Ni idea, pero tengo que ir al superordenador para confirmar que son y dónde están.-Jeremy se levanta de la silla-¡Deprisa, a la fábrica!-Y los Guerreros de Lyoko salieron a toda leche de la cafetería.

 _Y en Lyoko…_

En algún lugar del sector del Bosque, píxeles y bits comenzaron a fusionarse en una esfera morada. Creció más y más, hasta que explotó en un flash potente, y las Mane Six fueron virtualizadas en el nuevo mundo.

-Whoaaaa…¿Twilight, dónde estamos?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash, mirando alrededor-¿Soy yo, o hay algo fuera de lo normal?

-Sip.-Dijo Applejack-Parece que algún pony lo ha hecho con barro o algo así…

-¡OOH!¡A mi también me gusta el barro!-Soltó Pinkie Pie-¡O también chicle!¿Tengo sabor a chicle?-Y Pinkie comenzó a lamer su pata.

-¿Twilight, sabes algo sobre este lugar?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-El libro sólo tenía el hechizo. No ponía información sobre los habitantes ni nada parecido.

-¿Hey, habéis visto el cielo?-señaló Rainbow Dash.

-¡Los Pegasos podrían aparecer por aquí manteniendo el cielo limpio!-Dijo Rarity.

-¡Yo creo que estamos en el cielo!-Applejack estaba mirando el mar virtual desde el borde-¡Y creo que nadar también era la pregunta!

-¡Mirad ese árbol!¡Y ese!¡Y ese!-Pinkie Pie señaló en múltiples direcciones-¡Creo que están flotando!

-¡Todos están flotando!-Dijo Rainbow-¡Todo aquí flota!

-Oh, ahí viene un animal…-Dijo Fluttershy, señalando a una Cucaracha que se acercaba.

-Es muy raro… ¿Creéis que…

 _¡PUM!_

La cucaracha disparó a la pobre Fluttershy, quien saltó del dolor y gimoteó seguidamente.

-¡Fluttershy!-Gritó Rainbow. Inmediatamente, ella le pegó una patada a la cucaracha, haciéndola explotar.

-¿Cómo es que ha expotado?-Preguntó ella.

-¡Fluttershy, mira tu pezuña!-Dijo Rarity. La pezuña estaba soltando chispas de donde le había disparado la cucaracha.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-¡No sale en los libros!-Dijo Twilight, hojeando todos los libros que llevaba en su saco.

Pocos segundos después, Fluttershy pudo levantarse sin sentir dolor alguno.

-E-estoy bien…

-¿No sientes dolor alguno?-Preguntó Rarity.

-No…

-En el nombre de Equestria, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un Changeling?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Ni idea…-Dijo Applejack.-Creo que este mundo debe ser más hostil de lo que parece.-

 _En la fábrica…_

-Chicos, a los escáners. Tenemos que encontrar el origen de esas entidades, así que estad preparados ante cualquier imprevisto.-Dijo Jeremy, poniéndose el micrófono.

-¡Tranqui, Jeremy, todo va a ir bien!-Dijo Odd, mientras subía al ascensor.

-Ok, comandante Spock, ¿Dónde están esas entidades?-Preguntó Trevor, irónicamente.

-Acaban de salir las coordenadas. Están a aproximadamente a 1'7 kilómetros al sur de la torre del sector 18 del bosque. O sea, la parte de esa torre que desactivamos la semana pasada.

-¿Se sabe algo más de las entidades?

-No, pero id con cuidado. Podrían ser hostiles.

-Comprendido, compañero. Envíanos allí, y haremos lo que haga falta para saber lo que son esas identidades.

Una vez en los escáneres, Jeremy los virtualizó a todos en el sector del bosque. Como Trevor iba con su uniforme de combate de los SAS británicos (con máscara antigás), no se le podía ver la cara, pero la voz se oía con filtro de radio, algo que le daba un plus en comunicación.

-Las entidades están a novecientos metros de vuestra posición hacia el sur, así que apresuraros. En esa misma zona hay varios monstruos de XANA, por lo que debéis seguir el procedimiento habitual.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Afirmativo, Overlord. ¡Vamos, señoritas!-Dijo Trevor, guiando al equipo.

-¿Creéis que XANA está creando nuevos monstruos?-Preguntó Yumi, sacando los abanicos.

-Me pregunto que será esta vez.-Dijo Odd, rascándose la cabeza-Ya hemos visto cangrejos, bloques, tarántulas… ¡A lo mejor nos encontramos con un búfalo!

Ese comentario le costó una colleja de parte de Trevor, quien le dijo:

-Venga ya, ¿XANA creando búfalos? Si quieres, nos los comemos de paso.

-Qué irónico…

-Bueno, sea lo que sea-saca el MP5-¡Es imposible que sean resistentes a las Parabellum de 9 mm!

-Ok, pues vamos allá.-Dijo Ulrich. El equipo se dirigió hacia la posición de las Mane 6, quienes estaban luchando contra varios monstruos de XANA.

-¡Son peores que los Parasprites!-Gritó Rainbow Dash, quien estaba quitándose de encima a varias avispas que volaban encima suyo.

En el suelo, Pinkie Pie y Applejack estaban haciendo frente a un trío de bloques. La primera cogió a la segunda y la lanzó de cabeza hacia los tres bloques, que con el impacto se quedaron al borde del abismo. Y con una patada los consiguió tirar a todos al infierno.

-¡Yeeaahawww! ¡Ha sido más que excelente!-Dijo Applejack.

-¡No tendríamos que luchar si no nos dijeras que fauna vive por aquí!-Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Ni yo sabía que eran hostiles.-Dijo Twilight Sparkle.

-Seguramente esto es obra de Chrysalis.-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Si nos han atacado, debe ser culpa suya.

-¡Yo también!

-¡Eh, mirad por allí!-Gritó Pinkie Pie, señalando a cinco figuras acercándose desde lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Twilight.

-No parece que sea fauna salvaje.-Dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Creo que son changelings!-Intervino Rainbow Dash-¡Fluttershy, hay uno que va con un traje muy raro!

-Pues parece que haya salido de tu _boutique_ , Rarity.-Dijo Applejack.

-Applejack, ¡sabes que ese conjunto quedaría muy mal en mi tienda!-Dijo Rarity.

-Pues mirad, ¡los changelings ya están aquí!

Los guerreros de Lyoko estaban al otro lado del campo, mirándolas.

-¿Esa era la fuente de las entidades de la que nos hablaba Einstein?-Preguntó Odd.

-Supongo que si…-Dijo Aelita.-No parecen peligrosos.

-No estés tan segura…-Suspiró Trevor.

-Seguro que XANA está detrás de todo esto.-Dijo Ulrich, sacando la katana.

-Bueno, a lo mejor es una nueva táctica de combate.-Y los guerreros se quedaron a pocos pasos de las Mane 6, mirándose los unos a los otros en silencio.

-XANA ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?-La voz de Odd rompió el silencio del sector.

-Uh, ¿Quién es banana?-Preguntó Applejack, mirando a Twilight, quien buscaba un hechizo de telequinesis en su libro, que comenzó a flotar.

 _-¿What tha fuck, man?_ ¿Soy yo o ese libro está levitando?-Dijo Trevor.

-¿La cosa naranja ha hablado?-Dijo Odd.

-No se ni de lo que hablan.-Dijo Twilight, cerrando el libro.

-¡El morado ha hablado también!-Dijo Odd, señalando a Twi.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí, changeling?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash a Trevor.

-¿Changeling? ¿Es un nuevo término o qué cojones te pasa? Tonterías las justas, ¿eh?-Contestó él.

-¡No mientas!-Rainbow se puso delante de él.

-Esto es una trampa…-Trevor quitó el seguro de la arma y tiró hacia atrás de la corredera, apuntando al pony.

-¡Quita eso!

-¡Y una mierda como la rueda de un tractor!-Y Rainbow le metió una patada aérea, la cual le envió a unos pocos metros atrás. A Trevor no le afectó mucho (gracias a su armadura especial, que le protege de golpes y disparos), así que se levantó y vació el cargador de 30 balas sobre ella, dejándola en el suelo.

-¡Rainbow!-Gritó Twilight, corriendo hacia ella. Por suerte, las heridas desaparecieron unos segundos después, como le pasó a Fluttershy con su pezuña.

-¡No deberías haber hecho eso, maldito changeling!-Gritó Applejack.

-¿Pero qué mierdas es un changeling?-Gritó Trevor.

-¡Debe ser el nuevo nombre en clave de XANA!-Dijo Ulrich, apuntando su katana a Applejack. Rainbow apuntó hacia Trevor nuevamente.

-¡Ok chicas, acabad con ellos, es la hora de patear traseros!-Y entonces, cada uno apuntó a otro del equipo contrario.

-¡Yo quiero luchar con la del saco!-Dijo Rarity, señalando a Yumi.

-¡Serás…

-¡Cualquiera que lleve un conjunto horroroso se merece una paliza!

-¡Ok, pues tú te lo has buscado!

-¡Alerta, chicos!-Gritó Jeremy por la radio-Esas entidades tienen puntos de vida increíblemente altos, así que tened muchísimo cuidado! ¡Pueden matar de varios golpes!


End file.
